The Demon Who Lived
by Foz
Summary: AU: Petunia blocks Harry's magic, with unintended and undesired consequences. Start from Year 1, and follow Harry's journey through a prejudiced world. WARNING: Starts with violent attempted child abuse
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Who Lived  
Chapter 1  
by Foz

Petunia hummed pleasantly as she opened the door to get the milk bottles. She glanced around the quiet street so early in the morning, and pursed her lips at one of the neighbours new cars opposite her house. A ghastly metallic orange! She couldn't care less if it was a "porch" car, it did not fit in! It did not deserve to be in the neighbourhood! She bent down while glaring at the offending car and her hand hit something.

Glancing down she saw a wicker basket and a baby wrapped up inside it. Taking a few blinks for such a thing to register in her mind, she did the only thing could: letting out an almighty shrill shriek and then fainting from embarrassment at seeing dozens of faces appear at all the windows of Privet Drive wondering what the commotion was about.

Petunia woke up, with Vernon wafting smelling salts under her nose.  
"Are you alright Petunia?"  
Petunia glanced around her mind still not wrapping around what had happened, "Door... Baby... Neighbours?"  
"Petunia! Get a grip! Someone has offloaded their problem onto us upstanding people. Don't worry about it. I'll take it to the nearest orphanage and be shut of it."  
Finally, her head cleared and she swung herself off the couch. "Where is it?"  
"On the kitchen table with a letter addressed to us. I haven't had a chance to open it yet."  
Petunia stalked into the kitchen with Vernon trailing behind her and watched as she snatched up the envelope, tearing it open and angrily ripped the letter out. Only to go very still and faint again.

Waking up again, this time at the sound of Vernon Dursley raging about freaks of nature who should mind their own business, he immediately quietened down at the sight of Petunia sitting up on the couch and glaring at him for being so loud.  
"What do you think we should do Vernon?" she asked quietly.  
Spluttering at the very concept of housing the baby, "We take it to the orphanage and forget about it!"  
"And abandon my only living family? What would you think of me if I told you that we were shipping Marge to the retirement home and forget about her?"  
Vernon fell silent before protesting, "But... but... he's a freak!"  
"We don't know that for certain Vernon! That might why we have had him offloaded to us! The accident that blew up the freak that attacked him might now have made him normal! If he was m...m...freakish and he now isn't, wouldn't it be better to never have known about his past... abnormality?"  
Vernon conceded the point. "Alright, he can stay. But any sign of freakish or abnormal behaviour and he will suffer a permanent accident or be sent to an orphanage."

A few months later, Petunia was sorting out some of the house chores upstairs, and Vernon walked in from work, wondering if Dudley was putting Harry into his place by poking and pinching him. Vernon walked past the door to the kitchen where they were cornered off in Dudley's play pen, glancing in noting that Dudley and Harry were watching a huge carousel of toys, much to Dudley's delight, making him so wrapped up in the sight that Harry was no longer being pinched and prodded.

Walking away, Vernon chuckled at Dudley looking so enraptured, and clapping his hands in glee saying "Faster!"... wait a second... he never bought a carousel! Running back Vernon saw toys spinning around the room - with nothing holding them up! With a roar, Vernon grabbed hold of a knife and lunged at Harry, making him scream out in surprise, toys flying everywhere around the room. The surprise for Vernon didn't stop there though as he found himself being violently thrown in the reverse direction by an invisible force, and the knife was dislodge from his hand. All too soon Vernon slammed into the wall behind him, winding him and looked up to watch in horror as large knife flew directly at him, embedding into the wooden wall in between his legs, narrowly missing his crotch, making him whimper quietly.

Petunia came skidding into the kitchen, after hearing Vernon roar with rage followed by a thud that shook the house to its foundations, only to find toys strewn around the room, a white faced Vernon on the opposite wall from the children and a large vegetable knife still vibrating from the force of impact, just mere centimetres from his crotch.  
"Vernon! What happened?"  
"F-f-freakiness! I WILL NOT HAVE IT!"  
"VERNON!" Petunia screeched, stopping her husbands rants in it's tracks. "Their sort will be here soon to find out what is going on! If you mouth off at them or find out that you nearly murdered their saviour, we will be dead before you blink. We need an excuse... Collect all these toys and put them back in the play pen!"  
Quickly and efficiently, Petunia wrenched out the knife from the wall, and retrieved several sorts of vegetables, and half chopped them. Quickly, she got a glass of water and purposefully dropped it on the floor near the infants, fetched the mop and just started mopping up the mess when there was a knock on the door.  
"Vernon, finish mopping the floor, put the glass pieces in the bin, and be nothing, AND I MEAN _NOTHING_ else but polite. You will agree with everything I say to them. Now MOVE!" she finished with a venomous glare, causing her husband to move so quick he left a motion blur behind him.

Petunia schools her features to be very happy as she answered the door, to see, lo and behold two men, dressed in navy blue robes.  
"Hello Mrs Dursley, we just monitored a banishing charm and we need to take a look around, make sure that everything is alright and ask a few questions."  
"Of course! Come of in! We just had a small accident in the kitchen where my butter fingered husband dropped his glass of water and fell towards the children while he had a vegetable knife in his hand. Can you believe it? Harry's done his first bit of magic throwing my husband back, and protecting his cousin. Such a clever and selfless boy!"  
The wizards glanced around the kitchen, finding many of it's contraptions unfamiliar, but seeing Vernon carefully collect all the pieces in the dustpan.  
"Oh allow us Mr Dursley! Repario!"  
Vernon squeaked in surprise as the glass reassembled itself unnaturally, causing him to turn several shades of red to white as anger followed by fear from his wife's piercing look. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr Dursley, I suppose that you're not used to the use of magic being used normally. Heh, how you muggles live without it is beyond me. So this is Harry Potter eh? Awww ain't he cute. The other one looks a bit podgy though. D'ya think we can take a picture? Of little Harry I mean?"  
Petunias lips had pursed thinly calling her Dinky Diddy Dums 'podgy'. As the wizards turned to face her back from staring at Harry Potter, she schooled her features to be sickly sweet, "On his own? Heaven forbid! Not, if you want a photo, it will be of all of us as family. After all, that is the most important thing isn't it?"  
"Oh yes, of course, with his family, that's what I meant!"

Soon a picture of Harry Potter with his family giving forced smiles was taken and the wizards in robes decided it was time to leave.  
"Er... well, everything seems to be in order. Thanks for your time."  
"Before you go, as you have noticed, we aren't magical, but I do need to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore. Harry was left here without any of his families things by Dumbledore, so I want to see if there are any heirlooms that we can pass onto Harry so he can feel connected to his parents."  
Vernon goggled at Petunia. She wanted _more_ freaks coming here? With freakish things? Was she out of her god damned mind?  
With tears in their eyes, one sniffed, "Of course! It's the least we can do for allowing us that photograph. We'll do it as soon as we get to a floo connection!" And with a turn, they were gone with a couple of soft cracks.

"Er, Petunia, darling..." Vernon started nervously.  
"WHY THOSE INBRED, GOOD FOR NOTHING, UNMITIGATED ARSEHOLES! HOW _DARE_ THEY CALL MY DUDDERS _PODGY_!"  
"Erm... Petunia?"  
"**_WHAT?_**"  
Vernon jumped backward in fear and put up his hands and squeaked, "Why are you asking for more freaks to come here?"  
Petunia smiled evilly, "I remember my sister working on the theory of a device that stopped all freakishness. I bet in her belongings there is a working version. We put it on Harry, and then he can't do _anything _abnormal. He will learn his place here. He will know exactly who his betters are. If it doesn't exist, then we dump Harry in the Thames with a few bricks and we leave the country taking up that place you've been offered in America."  
Vernon smiled glinted evilly in the sunlight. He still had his fathers reinforced teaching cane in the attic. What a perfect way to test a family heirloom.

"Well, Mrs Dursley-"  
"Please, call me Petunia."  
"Of course Petunia, well, I got the message through, and here is a box of their immediate items that I was able to scavenge from their house before it's contents was completely destroyed. I'm sure Harry will appreciate them, however, your acceptance of magic will be a far greater gift."  
Petunia's heart started beating a little harder.  
Dumbledore continued, "I didn't think that you would be accepting of magic, not the way you and your sister fell out about it, however, love always finds a way. With your support, Harry will be able to become the great wizard that he was born to be."  
"Yes, well, my sister is..." Petunia purposely paused and sniffed, "she's dead now, and I can't apologise for what I said directly to her," Petunia looked up with a fierce determination, "but I can do it through the care of her son."  
Dumbledore beamed at her, "Excellent, I'm always a believer of second chances, and I'm glad that your love for your sister has won through. Well, I must be off. Time stands still for no man... unless you put enough power into it. Good day!" And with that he was gone.

_**3rd September 1981**_

_Being cooped up in the house all day is a nightmare. As such, with literally nothing else to do, I've nearly finished the calculations. There is one bit I can't figure out though. The collar will only accept so much magic from it's host to regenerate itself, and being so small, it doesn't require a lot at all. After that, I have no idea where the remainder magic is going. It certainly isn't being allowed outside the host. My current theory is that it is simply being absorbed back into the wizards core, I can't think of anywhere else that is magical that it could go to without leaving the body. I'm going to build it now, and see if I can track it._

_**28th October 1981**_

_Well, I've finally built it, all the runes, enchantments and charms are now in place. To test it I put it on James while he was asleep, once on it cannot be removed except from another wizard. The look on his face when he couldn't do any spells... He thought the fidelious had drained his power! It's even better as only one spell is keyed to unlock it - in this case a very obscure and ancient Aztec locking spell. ANY other spell cast on it will sever the head from the body (in theory, I haven't had a chance to test this as it would require a living wizard to test it on - a prisoner who has been kissed should be sufficient). I classify this as the ultimate security device. If each collar is keyed to a different spell, then the chances of not only knowing all the spells, but knowing which spells are on which collar are very small indeed._

_**30th October 1981**_

_Hah! James thought he could trap me in my own collar! Little did he know I put a back door pass phrase on it! Sucker! I surprised him when I shot him a stinging hex in the balls!_

"Here you go, filthy vermin, no escaping fate this time!" Petunia snarled, slipping the blue collar on the baby, and watched as it snapped together and shrunk itself to be a perfect snug fit and started to glow with power. Vernon tapped impatiently with his fathers cane. "Not yet Vernon. I want those wizards ability to take this collar off Harry removed. Get the petrol out - we're burning all this freakish shit."

Finally after making sure there was nothing left other than a fine white ash. Petunia turned to Vernon, "There you go Vernon, now, beat the living shit out of it!"

In one fluid, well practised movement, the thin wooden cane whipped towards Harry, striking him hard across the face. Except, instead of a red welt, or even a line blood, a dark grey line cross Harry's face. Seeing no other reaction, Vernon's rage overtook him and he rained down blow after blow upon Harry. Harry on the other hand didn't even flinch or cry out once. Finally, the cane could take no more and with a satisfying crack, the wood shattered on impact of Harry's body.

What was in the place of a previously healthy (if under nourished) toddler, was now a mostly grey, lumpy skinned toddler. Vernon seeing his fathers cane broken, unleashed a furious fist on Harry, only to hear a resound wet crack and a cry of pain from Vernon as he nursed his broken and bleeding hand. Unfortunately, still seeing red, and not knowing when to pack in, Vernon kicked Harry across the room, only to not only have his foot break on him, but also Harry to smash through the wall, destroying a ceiling support, causing a wooden beam to fall down on Vernon, knocking him out cold.

Waking up in hospital, their plans for leaving the country were scuppered after Vernon had to make an excuse that his house had never been safe from the ceiling collapsing and the news went out that if his home wasn't safe, then why should his drills and company be safe? Grunnings suffered heavily with Vernon nearly forcing the company to declare itself bankrupt after losing many of their current contracts due to this news, and receiving hundreds of complaints about his irrational and violent temper from his staff, Grunnings gave him the choice of being fired with no chance of getting another job anywhere else or to be demoted. Choosing demotion, he was assigned to the lowest of low jobs in Grunnings - working in the smelting pots.

This did not improve matters in the slightest, causing Vernon to become an alcoholic, which in turn made him more aggressive, and his attention was always turned to Harry. Of course, in the dark, Vernon never saw what the child turned into having beatings upon beating raining down on him. Being shot, electrocuted, cut by various swords, drownings, burnings, suffocation and crushing would kill a lesser man. But not Harry Potter, no, he _grew_ with each attack.

Soon after the fall of Vernon, Petunia delved into the entire family holiday funds for some renovations, the most expensive of which was for Harry, who was now kept locked in a newly built, bomb proof reinforced cellar, all to keep the secret of what they had done to Harry Potter their best kept secret. To keep the government happy, and avoid the social services coming around, Harry was given self teaching courses and taught himself, always passing the national tests with 100 marks.

In short Vernon (when sober) and Petunia were terrified if Harry ever broke out of his prison and started to attack them. Vernon staggered down drunk with a new method of trying to kill him on a regular occurrence, and it was only the man's sheer size and power that kept Harry at bay. When Petunia lowered more school work, and vast amounts of books (the more books she passed, the longer he was subdued for) through the steel blast door for him to keep him occupied from trying to destroy his prison, she shivered in fear. She could have sworn to have seen horns across his skin, and heard wings flapping in the night. She now knew the answer to her sisters question of where the magic went. Into the body, magically enhancing it, and the result was not a pretty sight. They could only hope that the wizarding world would wake up soon and take their problem off them. But it would be a long 9 years to wait for this to happen.

"Ah, that's the post. Run along and get it Dud-" Vernon flinched as a blast from underneath them shook the house. "Petunia, you'll have to get some more books later to quieten it down."  
Dudley more used to the odd bangs and the sulphuric smells by the cupboard under the stairs grumbled while he got the post asking why grown ups couldn't do simple tasks like this themselves. Taking them back, he plopped the post on his dads plate and continued to eat his third helping of breakfast.

"Ah, lets see, postcard from Marge, gas bill, council tax and... about time too! Petunia, it's _his_ letter!" Another blast rocked the house causing Vernon to wince. Petunia whipped out a letter from the letters drawer and bolted for the front door.

"Owl! Yes owl, I mean you. Deliver this to Dumbledore. Immediately! It's an emergency!"

Before long, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid were all walking up to 4 Privet Drive, in a somewhat _heated_ argument.  
"I'm telling you Albus, they will not have changed their ways! Harry must be in grave danger! Arabella has stated that she hasn't see Harry once in 9 years!" McGonagall insisted.  
"Petunia was heartbroken with the fact that she couldn't apologise personally to her sister and had decided to work that apology through her nephew Harry! Also, I have kept an eye on Harry's magical core and it is growing larger and more intense each day, though on a regular occurrence, it gets boosted up dramatically. I believe this coming year with Harry will be most eye opening."  
"Hmph! I'll believe it when I see it. Well, we're here now..." McGonagall stopped as the house shook again and a low rumble of thunder emanated from beneath the house.  
"I'd say there is a serious problem_." _Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he knocked on the door.  
Petunia, Vernon and Dudley appeared at the door with their bags.

"Finally, you're here, he's-" But she was cut off as a battered five inch steel blast door was hurled up through the stairs with large fist marks clearly visible in the door.  
"Oh Aunt Petunia! Uncle Vernon!" a deep gravelly singsong style voice called out.  
Petunia and Vernon turned shades of white as they slowly turned to see a 5-6 foot tall black skinned (with fiery lines criss-crossing in a volcanic glow), horns sticking out along entire body, with a lot more covering the neck, protecting it zealously, with a couple of large curved horns from his forehead sweeping back and round, the hands and feet had extensive talons extending several inches, and to top it off there were a magnificent set of leathery wings on the back.

"Oh you have guests!" Flames licked out of the demons mouth as if it was a furnace. "Why don't you introduce me? No? Allow me to introduce myself... I am Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon Who Lived  
by Foz

Chapter 2

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at the sight of the demon, and with it announcing the name of the host that it had taken over, he had to act quickly.

"How long has he been like this Petunia?"

"Since he was two!"

Dumbledore grimaced. No wonder they had get it locked up and hidden. A demon couldn't be allowed to be seen. Cursing his inability to act on his instinct when something told him there something was wrong, Dumbledore drew himself up to his full power. If he was lucky, Harry, no matter how small a part of him there was may have survived all these years. Only one way to find out.

"By the powers vested in me, Chief Warlock and Head of the Wizengamot, I hereby banish you from whence you came! Together Minerva: _Absum turpis phasmatis barathrum, lux lucis fugo vos tergum ut vestri arx_!"

A light shot out of Dumbledore's and McGonagall's raised wands and struck Harry causing a white dome to surround him and constrict on the body, causing the monsterous demon to stumble and giggle like a little child but with the gravelly voice of a dragon, "Oh! That tickles! Stop it old man!"

Pulling in more power, they chanted "_Absum turpis phasmatis!_" with a bolt of white light hitting the sphere making the sphere grow brighter and then dim almost instantly as if it was being heavily drained of power, each one having less an effect on him each time. Finally, the dome disappeared with the spells no longer affecting the demon. Getting bored of the little tickling light show, Harry raised a taloned hand up, catching the shots of light in his hand, with them disapating on contact.

"Er, excuse me?" Harry ventured.

Dumbledore's face scowled. This was impossible! The spell was designed to remove all evil spirits, not make them giggle, or as it was now, not even effect it at all! Maybe he had to get out the big spells and do it the old fashioned way...

"Er, have you finished? I have some serious pay back to give to my _beloved_ aunt and uncle." Petunia and Vernon paled and whimpered, trying to hide themselves behind Dudley, who was looking at Harry, eyes wide, his mouth opening and shutting, with the odd word like "Cool!" coming from it.

"Not until you have returned to your home in the underworld Demon!" Dumbledore snarled.

"What? You want me to go back in that prison? You must have been in on this too! Right, that does-" But Harry's reply was cut off as Dumbledore produced a fiery whip and launched it at the demon, while McGonagall, taking Dumbledore's lead poured a large flame thrower spell

Out of sheer surprise, Harry let the fire surround around him. "Cool, a fire whip _and_ a flame thrower! Uncle Vernon was never this creative!"

Dumbledore frowned, noticing that where the fire touched, the demons body transformed into fire and was absorbing the fire into it's own body. Dumbledore immediately stopped the flame whip. No point in expending energy into an elemental demon. Shit! Elemental demon! Time to switch tactics quickly!

"_Glacies Telum!_" and hundreds of large ice spears shot forward at the demon. Fortunately, elemental demons can only use one element, unfortunately, that mean that there were at least another three in the world. However, things went outside the realms of possibility as the fiery lines across the demons skin turned blue, and the spears were just sucked inside the demons body, causing the demons body to grow slightly larger and the protective spines sharpened.

"That's impossible!" the Headmaster whispered. In no place in the history of demonic summoning was there a mention of a multi-elemental demon. That meant that either this wasn't a demon, or something had fucked up the demonic realm in an attempt to combine all the elemental demons into one super demon. And the chances of THAT happening was far smaller than someone looking, smelling, acting... then Dumbledore realised a horrible truth... he had not only unsuccessfully eliminated a demon look-a-like, but it was also looking extremely pissed off.

"Now it's my turn you miserable fucks." Harry smashed his hand into the brick wall and tore out a sizeable chunk, making the house creak in protest at the creation of an instant window.

- - -

It has to be noted that demons can generate goodness in people, usually by putting the fear of hell, fire and brimstone back into peoples lives, and it was at that moment that some of the neighbours who continually glared with hatred at the Dursleys for bringing disgrace of their road 9 year ago, always kept a beady eye on 4 Privet Drive for any extra gossip they might get. In fact a couple of the nosey neighbours fainted at the sight of a live hellish demon tearing a chunk out of Dursleys house, and upon waking they headed straight to the nearest church to ask for forgiveness of their way of life, and to also pray for the Dursleys damned souls.

- - -

In a stiff and unpractised fashion, he hurled it at the humans, who all ducked down out of the way, except for the half giant who caught it easily while looking a little doe eyed at the "interesting creature" and put it down gently. In response, various objects transformed into large dangerous animals and became animated as both Dumbledore and McGonagall combined the knowledge of their arts to create a miriad of obstacles to keep it occupied.

With a gasp from Petunia, seeing her last pride and joy, the house that she had tendered with loving care, having the best house in the street just to irk the neighbours, seeing it being ripped apart by Harry she saw red, and although she had opted for a vow of denial as her best way out of this mess, her seething rage that she hadn't managed to unleash all these years burst out, "CAST A SPELL AT THE COLLAR! THAT WILL KILL IT!"

Dumbledore looked between them confused. What collar? Was it hidden and protected behind those monstrous horns that _clicked_ on every minute movement around it's neck? What did a collar have to do with anything anyway? He certainly couldn't remember anything about a cursed collar, bringing forth the harbinger of doom.

"Petunia, are you saying me that a collar is the reason why you have a demon, and that it kept growing in power every time you attempted to kill it?"

Vernon pushed his way backwards, trying to get away, but Hagrid was in his way from making anything but a quick escape, "It's no demon! Everything was fine until she put that collar on Harry. 'It will stop him from being magical' that's what she said!" Vernon blustered, trying to shift some of the coming blame onto his wife.

Dumbledore was thoroughly confused. "What?"

"No more silly tricks. Now they DIE for what they have done to me!" The demons hand dissolved in fire and a fiery whip grew and lengthened. flicking it out with practised ease, a white hot stream of fire melted the animated objects and was then turned to the group.

Faster than the human eye could see, Dumbledore raised a cool blue shield, in the nick of time surrounding them all and started to shake as he was maintaining the shield with the whip tightening around it, causing the shield to bend inwards. "Minerva, quick, I need your power to keep this up! Hagrid, try to stop it!"

Hagrid had been at the back in dream land. He'd always wanted a dragon, but this... this was better than a dragon! Using his instincts he got the impression that it was very young and susceptible to...

With a roar Hagrid leapt from the back, and through the flame, ignoring the brief intense heat, his giant hide coming in useful, in more way than one. This lack of reaction from the fire caused Harry to lose his concentration and dropped his whip around them reverting back into his blackened volcanic hand, but before he could do anything else, Hagrid was upon him.

Cautiously lowering the shield, Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief as he was feeling magically tired, not used to this level of magical output after eleven years of peace. Both Minerva and Albus blinked in surprise as a gravelly voice from the depths of hell laughed and whined like a child, "No! Stop it! I'm ticklish! I give up! I give up!" all the while Hagrid was carefully avoiding the spikes from the demons body and laughing at the same time.

Seeing what it could be physically restrained, he called Hagrid off the demon who jumped back and then immediately wrapped the body with thick metal ropes.

Wearily, Dumbledore turned to Petunia who was just about to run through the front door with her husband when the door slammed itself shut in their faces, and a very disappointed look on Dumbledore's face was evident, "Now will you please explain yourself?"

"I-I-I don't know what you mean!" she declared defiantly.

"Petunia, I am not in the mood for your games. I want to know why you have a demon-"

"I am NOT a demon!" Harry roared, tongues of flames licking out of his mouth, to which McGonagall merely raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Okay, okay! I _look_ like one, but I'm not one!"

"Petunia, tell me or I will do something that you will regret." Dumbledore stated with a warning undertone.

"Untie me and I'll gladly do that for her." Harry muttered darkly.

Dumbledore ignored that and continued, "I will have no choice but to use emergency powers to retrieve this information. 3, 2, 1. You have given me no choice. _Imperio!_"

Soon everyone knew the truth and the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had disappeared, and Harry was for the first time told the truth of why his first real memories were of the dark prison.

Dumbledore then turned his attention to Vernon, and didn't even give him a chance, "_Imperio!_"

Soon, the other wizards (Hagrid had to be stunned to stop himself from attacking the Dursleys) were shaking in fury at all the different methods that Vernon had attempted of killing Harry, just because he could do magic.

*** DWL ***

Eventually, Dumbledore turned to Harry with a morose expression on his face. "Harry, I'm so very sorry."

"Sorry for what? Leaving me here with them? That you gave them the ability to do this to me? That I've become this monstrous being? That you just attacked me for no reason? Why are you here anyway? To gloat?" Harry responded scathingly.

Wincing, Dumbledore replied, "No Harry, anything but! You have a letter that you have been accepted in Hogwarts... ah... oh dear."

"Albus, has it only just occurred to you that if Harry does come to Hogwarts that he will effectively isolated? A demon-" Harry growled causing Minerva to wince, "- sorry Mr Potter, someone who looks like a demon has never been in educated in Hogwarts before. You know the view on demons! You-Know-Who would be more accepted than... Mr Potter would be! And how would he cast magic?"

"Minor obstacles Minerva, I believe in peoples ability to see beyond surface!"

"You mean like yourself immediately trying to kill me on sight?" Harry interjected.

Dumbledore winced again, but pointedly ignored Harry commented otherwise, "Once I explain to the school that it is a magical accident that we are looking to reverse, it will be fine. Until we can get the collar off, he can still learn the theory."

"You're telling me that I can do what you were doing? With your puny little sticks?"

"Wands, Harry. Not sticks. Once we get that collar off you, yes. Where about is that collar? I can't see it for all the spikes protecting your neck."

"It's hidden and well protected, no thanks to Uncle Vernon attempting to induce it's beheading charm."

"Very well, we'll look at it tomorrow. Now for the rest of the day, we do need to get your school things. Now do you promise not to kill your aunt and uncle?"

"Why on earth would I promise to do that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You need to give them a second chance-"

"You mean like you did all those years ago? Look what happened when you did that!"

"You wouldn't want to become a killer now would you? What would your parents think of you?"

Harry stared at Dumbledore before laughing, "Mum would say the same thing she said at their parents funeral, 'Petunia, you are a horse-faced bitch!'"

Very quietly, a click resounded against his neck shield, his collar loosened before clicking back into place again having no where else to go and tightening up to become a snug fit. Harry frowned at the noise briefly, the fiery lines on his skin glowed brighter for the moment it was loose. Noticing that the others didn't hear it, he filed it away in his mind to consider later.

Harry smirked evilly before continuing, "Then I expect that mum and dad would murder them in far more painful and lengthy ways than I'm considering it. They're probably shouting at me right now to make their suffering actually last."

Petunia cut in, "How did you know how you know that argument! No one has ever told you!"

Harry laughed causing a large flame flick out of his mouth, scorching the wall facing him, "After my _dear_ Uncle Vernon attempted to destroy my brain via my ears, they are now somewhat sensitive, but I certainly remember someone playing the video. Though, I think you will find that you, Aunt Petunia are the 'power hungry, domineering, scarecrow fucking harlot who thinks of nothing and no one but herself!'"

Petunia flushed red with anger and started to rise up, "Why you little, good for nothing-"

"Aunt Petunia, I may be tied up, but I am anything but defenceless. Watch your mouth." Harry warned, and as if to reinforce his warning, a small tongue of fire extended from his mouth and singed her face, causing her to let out a small "Eep!" and sit promptly down again.

Albus pinched the bridge of his nose. The demon, no, _Harry_ was probably quite correct in the guess of what Lily and James would do to the Dursleys right now. It was taking his utmost will not to do some justice to them right now. As it stood, Harry would have been better staying in the wizarding world than being with the Dursleys and the _formidable_ protections that he himself had set up around their home.

"Harry, there are some things that are worse than death, and we have a prison called Azkaban." Harry noticed that McGonagall shuddered at the name.

"They are guarded by creatures known as Dementors, their mere presence causes severe depression and self loathing. I suggest that we lock them up in there."

Harry nodded slowly. It would be interesting to meet these creatures... but only when his aunt and uncle had suffered. "Very well, take them there." Harry flexed his muscles, causing them to expand and burn brighter than normal which had the effect of steel roped melting of his body.

"Take my cousin to some place that will do him good. He has kept me sane all these years talking to me regularly. He had suffered enough because of these two closed minded prats, he has been under a lot of pressure from all the other kids around here being bullied for having Vernon as his father. It would be ideal to get him to somewhere like New Zealand."

Dumbledore started "I don't think-" but McGonagall interrupted him taking charge instead, "Right then Mr Dursley, come here, I have a cousin who is a squib down under who will be able to sort you out. She is looking for someone to adopt anyway."

Dudley's eyes grew wide with excitement causing Harry to grin, revealing a large set of diamond dentures, including fangs that would rival a sabre-toothed tiger. Dudley rushed up to him, attempting to give him a hug without hurting himself, "Thanks Harry! I knew you wouldn't forget! Will you come and visit?"

Chuckling, Harry had instantly retracted most of his talons and spikes so he didn't accidentally hurt him. "Of course I will Duds, now when you get there, you will have a fresh start - make the most of it."

After Dudley disentangled himself and he took hold of McGonagall's hand, where quietly she mentioned, "Now, take a deep breath... this will feel a little strange." and with a loud crack they were gone.

"Well, all that's left is _them_. What is the best way of dealing with _them_?"

"I will call the Magical Law Enforcement, they will deal with them." Dumbledore rennervated Hagrid, who then had to be restrained by Harry from physically harming him aunt and uncle.

Dumbledore raised his wand and drew in the air a fiery '9' three times and paused a moment when two dark blue robed wizards cracked into existence, and upon seeing Harry started to draw their wands, but were stopped by Dumbledore. "Hold your fire. Mr Potter has been put through a horrific magical accident. These are the culprits," Dumbledore gestured with his hand at the Dursleys, "Take them to Azkaban for holding, we will sort out sentencing after I get Mr Potter fixed up."

Unable to move or take their eyes off the demon, Harry slowly leaned towards them, amused to see them lean backwards in fear before growling out, "Boo!" causing the two MLE officers to jump in fright, scurrying away from Harry, grabbed the Dursleys and apparated away with them.

"Well Mr Potter, I think we should go and get your supplies. Mr Ollivander may have a suggestion for getting around your lack of magical expulsion."

Harry nodded, he didn't have much hope for either the normal world or the magical one given his rude introduction to it. But, if it held the tools needed for him to survive, he would just have to put up with it. At least for a while.

"Just put your, er, hand on my shoulder, and we'll be off!"

With a crack, and an odd squeezing sensation, they appeared in what appeared to be a very busy antique street.

Screams resounded mere seconds after their arrival, "DEMON!" and "DUMBLEDORE'S GONE DARK!" echoed throughout the alley. Several more seconds passed and the entire street was deserted.

"Ah, Harry, welcome to Diagon Alley."

Harry rolled his eyes. Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
